TFU: Scorned
Courtyard - Transformers University Acadamae Cybertronia, or more generally called Transformers University is a sprawling campus isolated from most of Cybertron. The campus is built with prestige and presence in mind, with architectural focus on open discussion areas and ease of transport. The main entrance is beneath a golden, twisting arch that proclaims, "Those that seek, learn." Some callous individual has carved an 'ER' in the inscription, which makes it read "Those that seeker, learn.". The path leads to a large circular path, wide enough for four lanes of traffic. In the center is a pristine crystalize statue made of benzene of the University founder, Alpha Trion, who looks regal as he gazes upward to the distance. The punk genre types of Rumble and Frenzy can generally be seen hanging out at the circle, to 'keep an optic' on everyone. Almost mirrored perfectly on each side of the main plaza are the two Fraternity houses. Phi Beta Autobota, and Con Con Con. Each one painted in their perpetual colors of red and purple. If one were to examine the outskirts of these areas, they might notice any of the standard frat style initiation, pranks and events. Several gumby pledges are in constant motion, dressed up as Go-Bots where they are heckled and humiliated by the non-Fraternized Neutrals who go about their studies. Several emptied energon cubes litter the ground near both sides as well, the transparent blocks only visible by their outline, obviously representing the results of 'tanker' parties being held. The main complex itself is made of sweeping lines and smooth concave arcs, much like the Mithril Seas, with mobius columns for support. with a large central hall, that has stairways for the poor ground-bound Autobots. In here the basic classes one'd expect from an institute of higher learning are all about. Energon Efficiency 201, Orbital Flight workshops, Histories of Cybertron 101 and many more are easily discovered to the newly enrolled. Just do yourself a favor and don't let yourself get caught by Hall Monitor Red Alert, or even worse the Duly Appointed Dean of Students, Ultra Magnus. Contents: Dustoff Apocryphacius Repugnus Dustoff has arrived. Dustoff is chillin' on the steps the main academic building, his datapad laid out in front of him and running a medical simulator. Currently, the patient is in all kinds of trouble, with multiple work-site injuries and truthfully fading fast... Working diligently, Dusty's trying to keep him alive... but as more complications cascade in, he finally just stabs the simulated lasercore and grumbles as the virtual mech on the datapad's screen flatlines. "Eh, was dead anyway," he mutters, running through the menus to restart the simulator. Hinder enters the Transformers University . Hinder has arrived. Blast Off walks up the steps of the university, also holding a datapad. He wears a very expensive-looking flight jacket. However, he appears to be puzzled by something. The shuttleformer keeps turning the pad around, then looking at the campus sweeping around him, then back to the datapad. It shows a map. Optic ridge furrowed in annoyance, he takes one last look at the datapad and his surroundings, then sighs. Spotting Dustoff, he steps over to him and waves a hand somewhat imperiously. "You. Which way is Room 2032A? I do not want to be late to my Orbital Flight workshop..." "And that's why there's something called 'mercy killing', dear." Familiar lilt of a femme's voice is heard from behind Dustoff along with a few other feminine giggles. Scorn stands there, a datapad of classwork under an arm, surrounded by a small posse of other femmes who whisper some gossip amongst one another. Though they fall silent immediately when Scorn raises a hand. "Ladies, leave us." The mantis commands plainly and the group disbans, leaving the two to themselves. "I thought I mentioned yesterday to meet me in the dorm hall after class." Her tone is a bit accusatory, but nothing too harsh while descending the stairs and standing before him. "We'd made plans to go out." She may not sound angry, but that flat expression certainly doesn't look happy. Well.. until a particular shuttle walks up. Antennas twitch as she turns to view the Combaticon, optics narrowing and lips curling into a scowl. "Blast Off." There's a faint hiss in her tone. "I wouldn't have thought you of all mechs would attend a public school." Someone's not happy to see the shuttleformer, apparently. Dustoff looks up from the datapad and glances at Blast Off. "You didn't get th' orientation packet from Triple-Con? Yeesh, gettin' the dredges this year..." He moves the training simulator off to one side on the datapad's screen and digs up some files. "What's your access number? I'll send ya what you need." He pauses, looking back at Scorn... something is about to be said, but then there's mention of the day prior...and... Ooooh. He offers a wry smirk. "Yes, I did say yesterday. Little problem called Cross happened, though. Tried to get you a message that I was held up." He thumbs through some older message traffic...but then shrugs. "Ah, slag, ain't important. I'll make it up to ya. Promise." As the mantis addresses BO, though, there's a frown on the EMT-In-Training's features. "He gonna be a problem?" And...just like that, Dustoff's sizing Blast Off up. Blast Off hadn't even noticed Scorn standing there, preoccupied as he was in trying to find his way on campus. The Combaticon doesn't appear particularly happy to see the femme, either. "What are *YOU* doing here? Don't tell me you are enrolled here, too..." There is a rather aloof, smug- and at this moment, quite annoyed tone to his voice. "It is NOT because I wished to... I was supposed to go the Vos Private Aerial Academy, but there were... some issues to be taken care of first. But my family *insisted* that I keep my studies up in the interim, so they pulled some connections and got me enrolled in this..." He looks dubiously around, unimpressed, "...place. I assure you, I will be at the Vos Academy as soon as I can." "Triple-Con? What? OH!! Yes, I believe they sent me some packet or another... I don't know, my family has a long history with Tri-Con and I'm far too busy to pay much attention to trivialities such as that..." He waves a hand dismissively, then nods. "Ah, yes, my number is 639YG7. Very well then...." Then- something changes in the atmosphere as Dustoff sizes him up, and he... doesn't really notice. He's too busy looking at his datapad again. "Mh, I certainly hope so." Scorn idly comments to Dustoff's promise without looking at him. They didn't call her Scorn for nothing, afterall. And honestly, she'd be in a far better mood if a certain someone hadn't showed up. Blast Off gets an amused little scoff and a cruel smirk. "Oh, some issues? I can only /imagine/ what they'd be. And aren't you just the image of perfection." A low, soft chuckle rolls from her when leaning in to catch BO under the chin with a sharp finger and flash a mea, toothy grin at him. "Always listening to the family. Keeping your face in your books with no time for anyone else." ...Past issues much? "..No. No, he won't be a problem, don't you worry, dear." Scorn muses to Dustoff before flicking finger off the bottom of Blast Off's faceplate sharply. Dustoff casually hits 'delete' on the package while Blast Off is engrossed in his own datapad and punches in the data for Professor Cross' personal office. "There's your room. If you're runnin' late, I'd just walk in an' find a seat. Profs here hate knockin', it interrupts their lectures." He smiles. "Shame you lucked out on that fancy school for high-ballers. Hate t' see a little tardiness put you in hot water here." He does shoot a grin at Scorn and nods. "Right then. No problem, won't worry 'bout it." Blast Off also fails to get Scorn's sarcasm at first. At "image of perfection", he just nods. "Well, it's all in how one is raised.... and I came from the best." Then his optics darken slightly at the rest, as he begins to sense... (gasp) sacrcasm. "And YOU always had a problem with that, didn't you? No appreciation for someone simply trying to ace their classes and *learn*. I have a family reputation to keep, and no time for petty concerns. Which is all *you* seemed to have by the end there. Well, that... and... your... indescretions!!!" He hints at her fooling around behind his back... "What are you doing now? Have some other poor mech you're around with?" Looking haughty, he turns to Dustoff, then nods again- slightly more agreeable-looking now. "Thank you. I see SOME mechs still have manners, even in a place like this. It appears you are studying medicine, then? There are several medics in my family line, of course...." Dustoff checks his datapad and nods slowly. "Yeah, I'll bet there are. Can't say I know any of 'em. Besides, wouldn't your type be more...doctor-quality?" He reaches into a small compartment on his arm and pulls out an enercig, lighting it up and taking a slow draw. "I will say this, though... you got a problem with her, then you're gonna have a problem with me. Real quick." He pulls another enercig out, lighting it with his own and offering it up to Scorn. "Besides, aren't you late for a class?" Did he just...? Oh no, no he didn't. Obviously isn't been a while between the two since Blast Off seems to forget that you pretty much never make Scorn mad. Posture stiffens and optics flash brighter, giving her a bit of a crazy look while level a hard glare at him. "Oh, so I was a /petty concern/ now? How /dare/ you." A nasty hiss escapes her and she takes a step closer while jabbing finger against his chest. "And you never once thought that maybe I saw other people was because you pushed me away? Always going on about your /family/ and your /studies/, how you had to make them proud even though they won't even pull enough strings for you to get into your precious Vos academy!" Scorn is fuming at this point, digging claw against his chest even further, starting to knick the paint. "You seem to forget I was the one who even got you help to ace those classes, because Mr. High And Mighty is just too /good/ to ask for it." As for the mention of toying around she just gets in close and hisses through her teeth, "You leave him out of this. He's a hell of a lot better than you anyway. He actually pays attention to me instead of lock himself away and shut everyone out." With that said she huffs and steps back, snatching enercig from Dustoff and taking a long, much needed drag to steady her nerves. Blast Off is lucky fighting isn't tolerated here. Terrran music, starting out faint and in the background of the general campus chatter, it gradually gets louder and more comprehensible. ...Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time So happy I could die ... An off-white cassette ferret comes bounding along, the insipid music clearly coming from her. She wriggles under a bench, the music distorting accordingly, then emerges again carrying a few bits of detritus in her mouth which she hands off to a small janitorial mech who's been following her. She bounds right into the middle of the llama drama with Scorn and Blast Off and Dustoff, then stops and looks up at them. "Hi." Blast Off waves a hand again. "Medics, doctors, whatever..." He looks up towards the door, then the rest of Dustoff's comments register and he looks haughtily back at the medic. "And that should concern me... why?" He looks Dustoff square in the optics with the smugness of someone used to getting what he wants. "I still have several kliks before class starts, actually. And what kind of medic smokes enercigs, anyway?" He fans the smoke away with an annoyed expression. Then Scorn.. erupts at him. The Combaticon's optics widen slightly, but the annoyed and haughty look remains- soon joined by an affronted expression as Scorn claws into him. He takes a step back to regain some personal space, raising up an arm to fend her off. "Do you MIND? *Have* you lost your mind?... You have no understanding of the pressures I was under- the pressure I AM under, and instead of being there for me when I needed you, you tromped off behind my back like... like a..." He stops, thinking of a word but too polite to say it. For now. "My family is quite important, and they do all they can for me- it is only natural I should return the favor." He watches Scorn and Dustoff interact, but it doesn't quite dawn on him yet. He continues: "But YOU- YOU are so needy! Yes, so I need a little personal space from time to time... but you acted like I had taken a trip to the moon and back without calling you each time I saw you again. ...Ok, so... sometimes... I actually had. But that's BESIDE the POINT!!! I simply need my space and you need constant amusement... and TALK! Too much talk! Too much NOISE." At that point, he stops and looks around, still annoyed. "Speaking of noise, what the slag is THAT?" He looks down to spot Hinder. "Take that somewhere else, I am talking." Dustoff stands to get at optic-level with Blast Off. Not confrontational, just optic-level, and he continues to size up the other Tri-Con attendee... There's just a good few moments of silence on his part, before the medic takes a long drag off his enercig, exhales it in Blast Off's face, and then snuffs it out on the face of the shuttle-con's data-pad. "Lot of noise comin' from you, actually." That's about all he's got to say about that. The medic turns his attention towards Hinder and smiles faintly, giving the little ferret a nod. "Hello there yourself. Workin' hard? Or hardly workin'?" With anger past Scorn just rolls her optics behind another pull of her enercig. "Please. I asked maybe once, twice a week to go out and you did nothing but put me off in favor of something else. It even took you two months to introduce me to your family." And if Blast Off is the product of other people, you can just imagine what they're like. Talk about wasps, and not the insecticon kind. She could bicker with him for hours, but luckily Dustoff stands up to harrass Blast Off a little. She smirks at this, rather enjoying being fought for. As for Hinder, Scorn eyes the little tape, fighting back the lingering thought of a cassetticon stole and simply offering a curt little smile in greeting. Not a good idea to fight around staff. Hinder bobs her head hello at Dustoff as the Terran music fades out, only for a different song to start in. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPUmE-tne5U ) "Detention for not paying attention." Clearly she takes the punishment well, though, as she wriggles her way around Blast Off's feet to pick up another little pile of detritus that again gets handed over to the janitorial mech before she bounds right back to standing in front of Dustoff and looking up at him almost expectantly. Repugnus has HIDDEN-disconnected. Blast Off sputters and jerks back as Dustoff exhales smoke in his face and defaces his datapad. He draws himself up to his full height (which isn't that much, but somehow he always seems taller than he actually is) and stares at the medical student. Optics blaze for a moment as he gives Dustoff an icy look. "Do you know who I am? Do you know who my family is? I could have you expelled from this school in an astroclick if I wanted to...." Scorn gets a small shrug. "I was busy. I have responsibilities... you just didn't understand. And of COURSE I took my time introducing you to them.. I had to mind all my P's and Q's... these family matters are... delicate. Quite... involved. Besides, I *tried* to meet your family and despite what you say, I *still* think when they said they wanted me over for dinner, they *wanted me over *as* dinner*..." he glances to Dustoff. "They were... rather scary, I must say." He shudders. Hinder gets an annoyed glance and he takes another step back as she runs across his feet. "They let you play music- if you can call it that- in detention? What kind of school is this, anyway?" Dustoff looks down at Hinder before handing the ferret what's left of his enercig (rather than tossing it on the ground) and mulls over Blast Off's questions thoroughly. "Well, let's see here... No, no... and, uh...yeah right. Think that about covers it, don't it..." He grins. "The real question's how much I care about it. Here's a hint," he leans in to mock-whisper, "It ain't much." As BO goes off on another tirade, Dustoff just looks over at Hinder, then Scorn, and offers a faint shrug and chuckle. "Tell you what, High-and-Mighty, hold this." He literally shoves his own data-pad in Blast Off's hands, along with his pack, and - once his hands are free - makes the best of it... ...by swinging a punch towards the overly talkative mech. Combat: Dustoff sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Dustoff misses Blast Off with his Sucker... (Punch) attack! "They really didn't appreciate you not coming over." Scorn scoffs, finishing off her enercig and stooping over to grind the end on the steps before flicking it for the janitorial mech to catch. Or Hinder if she's really sticking to her punishment. She can't focus on that, though, not when she looks back up to see Dustoff actually taking a swing at Blast Off! Now that's what she likes, the mantis nearly swooning at the mechly display. Too bad he misses, but she won't fault him for that. Blast Off's a slippery mech. "Dustoff!" She interjects from the near scuffle, sliding up behind the medic in training and resting hands on his shoulders to ease him back. "Temper temper. I do appreciate you standing up for me, but trust me when I say all the punches in the world aren't enough for him." She smirks sharply at the shuttle over Dustoff's shoulder. "...Even if it's fun to watch." And then she dips head in close to whisper something about just getting him after class. Hinder stands up meerkat-like in front of Dustoff. "Defacing university-issued datapads is a detention worth offense. Rules of Conduct, chapter eighty six, subparagraph three. Disposal of consumable substances in approved receptacles appreciated." She takes the enercig stub in her teeth delicately and carries it over to the incredibly patient before abruptly clearing her olfactory intakes so forcefully she nearly knocks herself off her feet. Multiple times. Then she skitters after the enercig that Scorn so thoughtlessly flicked away and brings it to the janitorial mech before repeating the sneezing fit. And the song following Hinder changes again. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-diB65scQU ) Blast Off glares at Dustoff, up until the point the medic student thrusts all his stuff in the Combaticon's hands. Startled, he blinks, looking down at it all, until he catches movement. A fist coming at him fast. Fortunately for him, the shuttleformer does actually possess some skills besides being a snob and talking too much. With the grace of a flier he ducks back and out of the way, then the haughty look returns and he sniffs, "How rude. Just what I suppose I must learn to expect in a public university, where almost *anyone* is allowed to enter. Well... I will be having a talk with my family about *you*. You have been warned." The Combaticon drops Dustoff's pack with a thud on the ground, then tilts his head to look at the datapad. "Hmmm... not the highest quality datapad, of course... but it's not terribly cheap, either. In fact.." he holds it away, "I met the most interesting student named Swindle the other day. I wonder what he might give me for this?..." Scorn's behavior gets the roll of optics from Blast Off, then... it suddenly dawns on him as Scorn gets up-close-and-personal. He nearly drops the datapad as he stares at the two and Scorn smirks at him, then he catches himself. The aloof demeanor returns, but just a little... less convincing. "THIS...This is who you're seeing now?" He asks with mild disgust. Hinder's recitation of school rules and detention make the shuttle hesitate. "Exactly how do you know that?" he asks, then looks at Dustoff's datapad. With a flick of his wrist, he tosses it back at the medical student. "I wasn't REALLY going to keep it, you know." He tells Hinder. Dustoff is a bit put-off he missed, and he mutters something on a low-volume setting about just cutting the other mech's tensioner lines in the heel... though, Scorn's remark does well to calm him down, and get a nice little smirk going. How wonderful. Of course, Hinder catches a glance at the recitation of the rules, but even the consequences just draw a faint shrug. "Tri-Con ain't a stranger to that stuff anyway..." He waves a hand dismissively as Blast Off makes a show of mock theft. "Swindle'd just sell it back to me. Don't think you're the only one here that can afford stuff, do you?" He catches the pad as it's tossed back to him. "Yeah... 'cause my scrap's below you anyway." "Surprised you didn't figure it out earlier." Scorn jeers at Blast Off when it finally dawns on him. "And like I said, he's a hell of a lot better than you." Ouch, that must be a sizable blow to the ego if she's choosing some regular mech over him. "But if you three will excuse me, I have business to attend to. And you.." A hand snatches up Dustoff's chin to make him look at her, the femme flashing him a devilish smile. "Don't forget your little promise. I expect you to make it up to me." Blast Off gets a wink after she releases Dustoff, if only to make him angry, and waves a hand to the trio while moving off with a sashay of hips. "See you all later." Dustoff grins as his chin is snatched and directed. "Mmm, 'course. Count on it." He offers a wink and watches her saunter off. Hinder looks up at the janitorial mech who declares the detention period completed and moves on about his business, then bounds back over to the two mechs left standing in Scorn's wake. "She's a meanie." She looks up at Blast Off then Dustoff. "I'm Hinder." And of course, the song cycles through to yet another one. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A ) Blast Off is definitely not liking Dustoff now that he realizes the medic is seeing his ex-girlfriend, and he responds icily, "Yes, it is." Then Scorn just *scorches* him. Indeed, it *is* a blow to the ego, and he's got a LOT of ego to feel the hit in. Optics widen again and his ventilation systems intake sharply. The shuttle starts to feel a bit ill watching the two of them by the time Scorn finally sashays off. He glowers, bringing up his datapad again and trying to find something ELSE to look at. Hinder pipes up, and he looks down again. "Well, at least *someone* around here has some manners..." He nods to her, "I am Blast Off. And I am..." He looks at the datapad, "...late." He glares at Dustoff, "I will be going, then. I certainly have better things to be doing than hanging around *here*!" With a haughty sniff, he heads off, acting like nothing is wrong. Poised and aloof, that's him. Not affected by what just happened in any way. Down the stairs.. it takes a moment, then he remembers he's supposed to be going *UP* the stairs, and he has to head back past the two trying to look like he meant to do that anyway. Yes. Dustoff looks down at Hinder and is, for a brief moment, perplexed. "Dustoff," he offers in way of a greeting. "You just call her a meanie?" He scoops up his belongings and pulls out another enercig, lighting it and taking a slow draw before shaking his head. "Primus Almighty... you missed half the conversation." He just shakes his head, turning to walk down the pathway. And...just because he knows the directions he sent BO are bogus, there's a mocking wave over his shoulder when the shuttle-bot departs, and he grins. "Enjoy bargin' into Cross' office..." Hinder bobs her head at Blast Off then at Dustoff, and sneezes again as yet another enercig is lit. She then looks up at Blast Off, the only one of the three who seemed to not be prone to using those stinky things. "Late? Can I help? I know all the shortcuts." Blast Off shrugs. "Help me find Room 2032A. That... that... uncouth medic gave me directions, but now I have to wonder if he can even do that right. Yes, he's probably an idiot." The shuttleformer still has no clue he's been led astray, though, and will probably wind up right in Cross' office, as Dustoff intended. If Hinder wants to follow, she can, as Blast Off heads up the steps and into the University to whatever fate awaits him here at the new school. Hinder bobs her head again and bounds after Blast Off, already giving him more accurate directions than Dustoff's intentionally incorrect ones. She scurries alongside the much taller mech's feet, ducking behind him frequently to avoid getting stepped on with the ease of much practice. And heralding their path? Yet another terran song. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbyAZQ45uww) Hinder moves to the Club Con. Hinder has left.